Simplify the following expression: ${-3(2+7q)-(-6q-8)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{2+7q}{)} - (-6q-8) $ $ {-6-21q} - (-6q-8) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -6-21q {-1(}\gray{-6q-8}{)} $ $ -6-21q + {6q+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-21q + 6q} {-6 + 8}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-15q} {-6 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-15q} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $-15q+2$